I need you
by My Clone
Summary: When Lily's being a muggleborn is used to her disadvantage again, what happens?


Title: I need you 

Summary: When Lily's being a muggleborn is used to her disadvantage again, what happens? 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Author's Note: It's been a long time since I posted anything at all, but I promise that I'll update 'Hello Beauxbatons!' soon. I have it written. Hope you enjoy this! **

Lily ran as fast as she could, with no particular destination in mind. She felt like running and running and running till she collapsed. In the distance, she could hear James running after her, shouting her name and asking her to stop. However, what her ears heard and mind understood seemed to have no link whatsoever with her legs. They were carrying her away, away, away somewhere even her mind wasn't aware of; her mind was replaying the event that had just happened repeatedly, like a broken tape, sending a fresh flow of tears down her cheeks.

She ran past the Great Hall, nearing the gates. Behind her, James was closing up on her. She ran faster. She didn't need anyone. She was alone in this world, she knew it. No one had ever accepted the way she was and no one ever would. She felt as if she was torn in two pieces. Neither was the muggle world her home, nor the wizarding world.

She continued running. She was out of grounds when she wasn't supposed to. She was a prefect, but she didn't care anymore. It was because of Lord Voldemort, wasn't it? Well, it didn't matter to her anymore. She would probably be better off dead anyway. It wouldn't make a difference to anyone whether she was alive or dead.

Running, running, running, she made it to the Black Lake, where she collapsed, drained of energy. She was surprised that she had even managed to reach it. Lying down, face downwards and panting heavily, she looked into the lake. A dishevelled figure stared back at her; auburn curls all over the place, pale face tear stained and usually alert emerald eyes now weary and red from crying. Once again, the event replayed itself in her mind.

"Look! There's the mudblood!" sneered Lucius Malfoy, who was flanked by several other Slytherins, including Snape, who was lurking in the background.

Lily stopped in her track, turning around to face them, a frown on her face. She opened her mouth to retort at them to go away, when she realized that she couldn't speak. She tried again, and the Slytherins laughed unpleasantly at her. They had cast a Silencing charm on her. Undeterred, she reached for her wand, when-

"Expellarimius," said Malfoy calmly, snickering when Lily's wand flew out of her hand.

In an attempt to defend herself, she dived for her wand, but she suddenly tripped over. The Slytherins sneered at her, whispering about 'The mudblood' among themselves.

Feeling anger rise up her body, she pushed herself off the ground to get up, when Malfoy shouted yet another curse, with no hint whatsoever of any hesitance.

"Crucio!"

Lily fell to the ground. An excruciating pain shot through her body, causing her to toss and twitch helplessly, unable to do anything.

She heard Malfoy's voice. "Mudbloods like you ought to remain in you own muggle world. Interfere in the wizarding world and you will be thrown out of the world itself. And so should those who love these filthy mu-"

"Leave her alone, Malfoy!" James' voice cut Malfoy's. "She is loads better than people like you!"

"Well, well, well, yet another mudblood lover," Malfoy said, an expression of anger creeping up his previously calm face.

"If you say that word again…" James said menacingly, advancing towards the Slytherin group with his wand drawn out.

However, Lily did not wait to see what happened anymore. She got up, running away from the corridor.

A fresh stream of tears started. She didn't have to go through this torture everyday, she didn't want to.

"Lily?" came James' voice from somewhere behind her. She inwardly groaned. How had he been able to find her? Flattening herself against the ground, she hoped that he wouldn't see her.

James' footsteps neared her and the next thing she knew, he was kneeling on the ground, next to her and pulling her up to a sitting position by the shoulders. She resisted his hold on her, pushing him away, but he managed to pull her up.

"Lily," said James, sounding worried. "Look at me."

Lily looked down, tears streaming down her face. Right now, she didn't want anyone to look at her, least of all, her boyfriend.

Receiving no response, James tilted her head up by the chin. "Look, Lily, don't care about what Malfoy said. You know he's only-"

"No, he's right," muttered Lily wearily. "I would be better off dead." Tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"No, you wouldn't!" James shouted, now angry. Shaking Lily's shoulders, he continued, "Don't you understand, Lily? He's just trying to provoke you! You have to stand strong!"

"No one needs me," Lily whispered sadly.

James tilted her head up again. Sighing, he told her, "That's where you're wrong, Lily. Alice needs you, Kathy needs you, a lot of people need you." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "And I need you."

Slowly, Lily looked into his eyes, as if searching for an answer to confirm what he had just said. James gave a tiny nod, and leaning forward, he engulfed her in a strong hug.

"I need you, Lily, and I…I love you."

**Author's note: How did you think it was? Now that I read it again, I think it was a little too dramatic… Anyway, please review! **


End file.
